This type of electro-optical device is constituted by mounting or accommodating an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel, for example, in a mounting case and used as a light valve of, for example, a liquid crystal projector or the like. The mounting case is constituted, for example, by a frame member and a plate-like member and the electro-optical panel is housed by being covered in a picture frame shape from a peripheral border thereof by the frame member and also being placed on the plate-like member.
For example, in JP-A-2003-177388, an electro-optical panel is fixed so as to be covered by a frame member from a display face side, and also placed on a plate-like member from a back face side. In the frame member, an opening portion is provided in a window shape such that a display area of the electro-optical panel is exposed, and the electro-optical panel is held away from the display face side by a portion provided so as to extend up to an edge portion of the opening portion in the frame member.
In JP-A-2003-177388 described above, since the portion formed so as to extend up to the edge portion of the opening portion in the frame is formed integrally with a frame main body, flexibility is lacking. For this reason, the device has a structure in which, for example, when the device generates heat due to irradiation of light-source light to the display area of the electro-optical panel, stress is easily generated in the inside of the device and this stress is easily transmitted to the electro-optical panel. Therefore, there is a technical problem in which the gap between the substrates of the electro-optical panel is displaced by the stress, so that color unevenness occurs in a display image, whereby the image quality of the display image is deteriorated. Also, in such an electro-optical device, when the device is attached to an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, a mounting case is sometimes attached to a wall surface or the like of the electronic apparatus by bolts or the like. Also in such a case, there is a technical problem in which stress is generated by tightening the bolts and this stress is transmitted to the electro-optical panel, so that color unevenness occurs in a display image in the same way.